


Domestic Dispute

by anemptymargin



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raj and Stuart have a little spat while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Dispute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwaysweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



> Written for Tumblr Fic War. Prompt: BBT, Stuart/Raj, ridiculously fluffy curtain!fic.

“I dunno… I kind of like this one, it’s really understated…”

Raj shook his head; “Too art-y…”

“Too artistic? You’re saying it’s too artistic? It’s classic!”

“It looks like something my mother would pick out.” He shifted on his heels, shrugging as he picked up the next box over. “What about this one?”

“Yeah, if you want your guests to think you’re a raging homo…” Stuart rolled his eyes, accepting a shy smile in response. “Okay, fine… maybe. But how about in green instead of pink?”

“Green doesn’t match anything, we’d have to get new place mats and napkin rings and…”

“We don’t! The basic color scheme is maroon - maroon and green are an ideal palette!”

“Yeah, if you’re eighty-five!”

Stuart frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. “I’m not having this argument right now. Pick your damn china.”

Mirroring the frown, Raj’s shoulders dropped and he let out a soft sigh of resignation. “Don’t be like that… it’s not  _my china_ this is our thing…”

“Our thing? You are throwing a stupid party because your parents are coming.”

“It’s our party, Stu…” his lower lip trembled and he flashed the puppy eyes he knew always worked. “It’s our coming out party… you have to love it too.”

“I don’t. I don’t have to love anything.”

A quiet moment passed, with the wary and confused eyes of the few onlookers their argument had drawn. “Fine…” Stuart finally sighed, rolling his eyes. “I love you. And I love the really gay plates.”

“No you don’t. You hate the plates.”

“I hate the plates.”

Raj wrapped his arm around Stuart’s waist and brushed a kiss in his hair. “You know what, we can just use my old plates… it’s just plates…”

“I’m sure your mother will appreciate our matched Marvel place settings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
